If They Can't Understand CrissColfer
by ValeAsencio
Summary: Esto es lo que paso entre Darren y Chris el 12 de Junio.


**N/A: Entonces, escribí una cosa. Este es el primer fic que he publicado en cualquier lugar, y yo, literalmente, sólo lo escribí sin beta, por lo que espero haya quedado bien. Acabo de tener una gran cantidad de sentimientos y headcanons en reacción a los recientes acontecimientos que salieron, así que esto es lo que sucedió. Menciones de Mia y Will, supongo, pero sólo como PR. El titulo viene de I Don't Mind**

**N/T: Traducción autorizada por kurthummelismyspiritanimal y este es su tumblr**

* * *

– Chris –, la voz de Darren llega temblando a través del altavoz y Chris cree que escucho un sollozo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Dare –, pregunta Chris, de repente, preocupado.

– Chris, ellos quieren que diga que estoy saliendo con ella. Públicamente.

Chris está en silencio por un momento. – ¿Cuándo? –, pregunta, empezando a sentirse un poco mareado.

– Ellos programaron una entrevista de radio en Toronto, el miércoles.

– Oh... Supongo que los Tony's y esos dos artículos no fueron suficientes – Chris responde, una ligera ventaja a su voz. Los dos sabían que ese día tarde o temprano tendría que llegar, pero aun así es algo chocante, es algo con lo que ninguno de los dos quería tratar.

Él puede oír la desesperación en la voz de Darren ahora. – Chris, lo siento! Tú sabes que yo nunca quise nada de esto. Todo lo que quiero es gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mío, pero ya sabes... mi equipo piensa que es mejor para mi carrera, y…

– Lo sé, lo sé. – Chris lo corta, suspirando ruidosamente. – Yo sé por qué estamos haciendo esto. Sólo desearía que no tuviera que ser así.

Los dos extremos de la línea se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Los pensamientos se arremolinan alrededor de la cabeza de Chris. Recuerdos, declaraciones, confesiones sinceras. Si quieren seguir siendo feliz, tiene que ser de esta manera, razona. Darren podría perder todo, y la reacción dañaría a ambos. Él sabe: han discutido todo antes. Baby, no me importa... El qué, cuándo, cómo, ni dónde... La gente puede tratar de reír y hacer un escándalo... Van a tratar de tirar mierda dura para nosotros... Pero querido, no me importa... Toma una respiración profunda, Chris hace una decisión rápida. –Lo haré, también.

–... ¿Qué? – llega la voz de sorprendida de Darren al pequeño altavoz.

– Voy a decir que estoy saliendo con Will. Es lo justo.

– Chris, tu sabes que no tienes que hacer esto. Este es mi problema y…

Golpea su mano sobre la mesa frente a él. – Al diablo con que es tu problema, Dare! Se trata de los dos, y no voy a dejar que pases por esto solo!

– Pero soy yo él que tiene que ocultarse – protesta Darren.

– No, tu puedes ser él que se encuentra todavía en el closet, pero los dos estamos en esta relación, los dos estamos escondidos. Estamos juntos en esto, para bien o para mal. ¿Cierto?

–... Cierto.

– Cuando te di el anillo antes de que salgas con tu tour, era para recordarte que vamos a estar ahí para el otro, no importa lo que pase. Te amo tanto, Dare. – los ojos de Chris empiezan a picar. – Te amo mucho, y me duele tener que ocultarlo, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Así que vamos a ocultarnos juntos, bueno? – Su voz está temblando, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. – Nos esconderemos jun... – las palabras salen estranguladas y se asfixia mientras comienza a llorar en serio.

– Chris, cariño. Baby, vamos a estar bien –, las palabras de Darren son un pequeño consuelo cuando no van acompañadas de una caricia como es de costumbre. – Todo estará bien, shh... Dios, me gustaría poder abrazarte ahora, Cariño."

Chris está sollozando en el receptor ahora, el sonido viaja a través del teléfono y a través de los cientos de kilómetros que los separan. – Dare…– se las arregla, su voz sale con un tono agudo y chillón.

– _Darling, I don't mind… What they think they'll find… Of all the secrets they have told… __At least I've still got you to hold… So, baby, I don't mind…_ – Suena la de voz de Darren través del altavoz, cantando la canción que había escrito para Chris. Sus sollozos lo sacudieron de nuevo – _Cause I'll be the one to hold you… When the nights are cold… And although I know I told you… I will tell you forevermore…_

Engancho su voz a la tranquilizadora voz de Darren, Chris de alguna manera se las arregla para calmarse un poco y conseguir que su voz este ligeramente bajo control, enjugándose las lágrimas saladas con el dorso de la mano. – Dare, quiero verte en París.

La canción de Darren se desvanece ante las palabras de Chris, y habla, con la voz mezclada con emoción. – Quiero verte. Tan desesperadamente, Chris. Ha sido un infierno no verte desde que salí a mi tour – Hace una pausa por un momento. – Mira, les diré que no haré nada a menos que me dejen verte en París, ¿de acuerdo?

Chris asiente con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el pelo, antes de darse cuenta de que Darren no puede verlo asentir. – Quiero decir, sí, está bien. Dios, te extraño mucho.

– Yo también te echo de menos, Baby.

– Te veré en París?

– Sí, nos vemos allí. Te amo baby.

– Yo también te amo, Dare. Sé que tienes que llegar a tu concierto, así que te hablo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?.

– Está bien. Adiós. – Darren deja escapar un profundo suspiro una vez más. – Voy a estar cantando para ti, Chris. Siempre lo hago.

– Lo sé. Te amo. Adiós.

Más tarde esa noche, Darren se encuentra delante de la multitud en Minneapolis y cantando alto la letra de _Words_, no puede dejar de ser superado por la emoción.

Se acuerda de cuando escribió la canción para Chris, todavía en las primeras etapas de su relación cuando él todavía no había dicho esas tres sencillas palabras. Recuerda todos los buenos momentos que han tenido desde entonces; las noches que han pasado juntos, las caricias, las películas antes de tener el sexo más increíble. O algunas noches se dormían envueltos en el sofá saltándose el sexo, y de alguna manera todavía se sentía tan saciado. Recuerda las peleas que han tenido, y los reencuentros llenos de lágrimas. Recuerda cómo le dolía cada vez que se vieron obligados a permanecer alejados unos de otros en una foto cuando lo único que quería era arrastrar a su novio más cerca.

Él recuerda por qué se tienen que ocultar, la severidad con que podría dañar su carrera, porque el mundo no entiende y no es justo, por lo que vierte todas sus emociones y energía a esa canción, sintiendo el suave peso de Chris en el anillo verde de su dedo del medio, a pesar de que están separados por tantos kilómetros y tantas personas.

Cuando ha terminado, Darren quiere gritar tan desesperadamente – escribí esta canción para Chris Colfer, el hermoso, guapo, perfecto amor de mi vida – pero no puede. Porque el mundo no lo entendería.

_I don't give a damn (Me importa un carajo)_

_If they can't understand (Si ellos no pueden entender)_

_Of all the things that we have learned (De todas las cosas que hemos aprendido)_

_They're nothing far as I'm concerned (Ellos no son nada en lo que a mí respecta)_

_So I don't give a damn (Así que no me importa un carajo)_

Todo va a estar bien, siempre y cuando se tengan el uno al otro para sostenerse

_Cause I'll be the one to hold you (Porque yo seré el único que te sostenga)_

_When the nights are cold (Cuando las noches estén frías)_

_And although I know I told you (Y aunque se que te lo dije)_

_I will tell you forevermore that (Te lo diré por siempre que)_

_Babe, it ain't no thing (Cariño, no hay ninguna cosa)_

_That viper venom sting (Que ese veneno de víbora)_

'_Cause even if it got your goat (Porque incluso si tu conseguiste una cabra)_

_I'd kiss you with the antidote (Te besaría con el antídoto)_

_So, babe, it ain't no thing (Así que Cariño, no hay ninguna cosa)_

_Darling, I don't care (Querido, no me importa)_

_Baby, I don't- baby, I don't mind (Cariño, no me- cariño no me importa)_

Sí, todo va a estar bien. Debido a que tienen entre ellos.

Y, al final, eso es lo que importa.

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado :')**


End file.
